I want to be with you
by LugiasPal
Summary: This story is wean May is thinking about Brendan as she travels with Ash and Co. Ash and co finds out and they setup a trap to get them togeather so May can be happy, but will Brendan join after he was done with the league or will he stay, but that later
1. Crying in the Night

sorry if there is spelling errors, and i also don't own pokemon

I Want To Be With You  
  
Chapter 1  
  
This story starts wean Ash, May, Max, and Brock are all sleeping at their camp site. As they wear sleeping May got up Crying. She left with no one knowing wear she was going to, the only two things that she brought along was a picture and her Beautifly to talk to. May loved all of her poke'mon, but tends to talk to Beautifly all of her problems. Why dose she, well Beautifly is the only one because he is not hyper like Skitty, Torchic, or even Bulbasaur.  
  
Well May found a place near a beautiful lake, and then sat down on the grass. She took her poke ball with Beautifly in it, and threw it in the air. As that the butterfly Pokemon came out and sat on the other side of May lying in the grass with her.  
  
"Beautifly I am sorry to wake you up, but I need to talk to someone, so I chose you". She turned over to face Beautifly, but had a sad face on.  
  
"Beauti, Beau, Beautifly, [May what is wrong].  
  
"Well wean I was sleeping a memory of mine came back and he was in it", as she closed her eyes.  
  
"bea, beaut, beautifly' [who was he May}  
  
"He was my childhood friend, and his name is Brendan Birch, see I brought a photo of him', she showed the Pokemon the photo.  
  
The Photo showed a boy with a cute face, and white hair held by a headband. After she showed the picture, she started to tear up in the eye.  
  
"Beautifly" [Oh he looks nice].  
  
"Yeh hes nice, but there is some stuff that he wrote on the back", "to May, I give you this picture so you can remember me as I go on my poke'mon adventure. Love from you best friend, Brendan Birch", she put the photo back in her pocket and sighed,  
  
"Beauti" [wish we can fine him for you]  
  
"I wish that can happen, but it can't but who knows, well we should be heading back know beautifly",  
  
As she got up from the grass she heard some voices.  
"May" "May" "Pika"  
  
Ash, Max and Brock ran to her.  
  
"So there you are", Max said worried "what have you been doing hear May", Ash asked.  
  
May stood staring in to space but they still kept calling her name till she, snapped.  
  
"Will you guys leave me alone, I only came out hears to be alone and I was also talking to beautifly. She ran out of breath and ran back to the camp crying and Beautifly followed, wean she ran the picture of Brendan Birch fell out of her pocket in front of the boys.  
  
Ash went over and picked up the picture with the boy in the white hair.  
  
"Who is he", Ash asked as he looked at the picture of the boy with the white hair.  
  
"Let me see", as Max snatched the photo from his hands.  
  
"Hey", he yelled  
  
"Sorry", Max took a glimpse of the photo and said, "Hey its Brandon Birch, Mays Best Friend".  
  
Brock took the photo from max and read what was on the back. After he read it, tears formed in his eyes. "Man this guy is lucky to have a girl like May.  
  
"Hay max is he related to Professor Birch". Ash asked.  
  
"Yah he is his son", Max said taking the photo from him.  
  
"He is", both Brock and ash said as they stood in shock.  
  
"Yep" and Max crossed his arms  
  
Brock on the other had was thinking, "Brendan Birch, I think I heard that name before', as Brock crossed his arms  
  
"You have Brock" Ash asked him in wondering.  
  
"Yah I read something in the paper wean we wear in Petalburg city wean ash was getting his badge. The article was talking about that he got second place in the hoean region Champions", Brock finished.  
  
"He did man he must be good" as said as he was getting sleepy " so how about we go back to camp cause Pikachu is fast asleep", as they left Ash took the picture  
  
Back at the camp  
  
May was making some hot chocolate for her and beautifly. The other then come back.  
  
"Sorry I snapped at you guy", as she apologized to them.  
  
"That's okay we understand" as Ash was saying wean he made him and the others some hot chocolate.  
  
"But how do you know", she then turned and gave Max and evil Glare.  
  
"May I did not say anything", as max got worried and then sat down.  
  
"Really", as she frowned at him.  
  
"Well something, sorry" as he got scared.  
  
"May calm down", as Brock got near his sleeping bag.  
  
"The only reason we know is because you dropped this wean you ran off.", Ash then gave her photo to her.  
  
"Thanks", as she took the photo and held it to her heart.  
  
"Wow you must love him May", Ash said  
  
As she heard this she blushed and then slapped him in the face.  
  
"Ouch" ash moaned in pain  
  
"Sorry you made me nervous", as that they both went to the sleeping bags, and beautifly went back to his poke ball and they all slept.  
  
Well this chapter is done so I hope you liked it. R&R.


	2. Walking in the night

Sorry it there are some errors and stuff hear but my pc has been a bitch lately  
  
I Want To Be With You  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Brendan (Mays Best friend) was walking home from the hoean league and was talking to his Swampert.  
  
"Man Swampert I cant' believe that I got second in hoean but I don't care about that anymore", as he stopped he took out a picture of May and him from last year, and just stared at it.  
  
"Swamp swampert" [what's wrong Brendan]. As his faithful buddy looked at him.  
  
"Well Swampy There is this girl that I have know for a year and, and I just miss he so much". A tear trickled down his face.  
  
"Swamp" [don't be sad].  
  
"Well I try not to but I just miss her, and also I never told her how I felt after I left", after that he put the picture in his pocket and kept walking.  
  
The kept walking till it was getting dark, but he was know getting close to Little Root town wear his parents wear waiting. About an half hour he made it and wean he got to the front door of his house, he was suppressed by his parents.  
  
"Welcome home Son", they both screamed at him making him fall to the ground...  
  
"Oh sorry son" as Pro.Birch helped his son of the ground.  
  
"I am glad your home dear", his mother told him  
  
"Me two" Brendan said with a sad look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong Brendan", his father asked him.  
  
"Its just nothing, I just want to go to bed know if that's ok with you guys", He said with a sad and tired face.  
  
"Well that is okay dear you just go to bed and well talk tomorrow then", his mother said.  
  
"Thanks you guys are the greatest parents", after that he ran up stairs and unpacked his things and let his poke'mon out and they all went to bed. Brendan on the other hand was having a hard time to sleep because he was thinking mostly about may.  
  
Morning   
  
Well its morning and Ash and the others wear waking up and having some Breakfast.  
  
"Pika Pikachu" as Pikachu was munching on some poke'mon food with the other poke'mon. Torchic on the other hand was running around because it found a Cheri Berry (which are spicy barriers) and know was running around looking for water.  
  
"Tor Tort tor Torchic", it kept running in circles until May picked him up.  
  
"Torchic I told you not to eat those barriers until I found out what they are", she told her torchic wean she gave him some water.  
  
"Hey May I made a special Barry mix for torchic", As Brock handed the container of food to May.  
  
"Thanks Brock", she took the can and then opened it so torchic could have some.  
  
"Tor" [is that for me]  
  
"You bet it is", as she watched it take a bite out of it  
  
"Torchic"[this is good] as he said cheerfully.  
  
"Well thank Brock torchic",  
  
May on the other hand was still thinking of Brendan and dozed off until her Brother Max piped in.  
  
"So may are you ready for the next contest in lilycove city tomorrow", as Max asked eating some granola.  
  
"Cues if your not I can go challenge the next gym leader in mossdeep", he said that and.  
  
"Slap"  
  
"Ash would you stop with the funny stuff, because it's not funny anymore you know", as May turned around back to her torchic.  
  
"Ash you better watch what you say around woman" Brock whisper to him  
  
"That's easy for you to say", as ash put a cloth on his face wear May slapped him.  
  
Well everyone in the group finished packed up and and left for lilycove city.  
  
Back in little root town  
  
Well Brendan just got up and did some work on his pc and feed his poke'mon, but for all of thought he was not feeling well cues he missed May so much.  
  
Well I better go and help my mom with breakfast", as he told his poke'mon.  
  
Well end of that chapter and sorry I have not posted for awhile, and also school has started for me. And poor Ash is always getting slapped by May.  
  
And thanks for all of the people who R/R 


End file.
